The Avatar and the Devil Hunter
by windstorm16
Summary: No summary yet.


**Hello all Storm here with a new story! Here we have another Naruko story and this time crossing-over with the Legend of Korra, though rather than being a bender or a simple non-bender, she'll be something else entirely. I won't spoil anything, but I hope you all enjoy the story. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

'Gotta run, gotta run, gotta run!' Thought a nine-year-old girl as she ran through the forest, only running faster when she heard growling and loud stomps behind her.

The girl had long bright blonde hair tied in pigtails, a rather unusual hair color for one born in the Earth Kingdom, bright blue eyes, and three whisker marks on her cheeks, making her look like a fox. This was Naruko, and she was currently running for her life.

The reason Naruko was running was due to the fact that not long ago, her village was attacked. Not by bandits, marauders, raiders, or anything like that, but instead by strange, evil creatures. They looked like a little like animals, but they were twisted, covered in dark auras, and were transparent like ghosts, Naruko not knowing that the creatures who attacked were in fact dark spirits.

There was no warning, or sign that they would attack, they just suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started attacking. The few Benders that lived in the village tried fighting the dark spirits off, only for things to get worse after that. Naruko wasn't sure how, but the dark spirits seemed to merge with Benders attacks, whether it was fire, water, or earth, they merged with them and transformed into more solid creatures that were even more ferocious.

It only got worse when the dark spirits began possessing animals and people, as well as the surrounding land. It was horrifying to see the people and animals writhing in pain before transforming into monsters, while those that weren't possessed were simply killed.

Naruko had stayed hidden most of the time, while quickly moving to escape the village without being seen. Unfortunately, just as she had been close to escaping, one of the dark spirits had seen her and began chasing after her.

This lead to Naruko simply running away, hoping to escape the dark spirit, but it was relentless and kept chasing her.

Suddenly, Naruko was forced to stop running when she came to edge of a cliff, with a river being at the bottom.

'No! What do I do?!' Naruko thought, while looking around for another way to go.

Though before Naruko could try and escape, she gasped as she felt something crash into her back, before seeming to sink inside her body. Looking, Naruko paled in fear at seeing the last remnants of the dark spirit enter her body

"No, no, no! Get out! AH!" Naruko screamed as she tripped and fell off the cliff, into the river below.

Naruko screamed in pain as she felt the dark spirit in her, it was trying to forcefully take over her body and destroy her soul.

'NO! I won't turn into one of those things, I won't!' Naruko thought, struggling to fight the dark spirit's attempt to take control.

The dark spirit hissed within her as it attempted to destroy her soul, but the moment it touched the girls soul, the dark spirit suddenly found itself unable to move. If it could feel fear, then the dark spirit would be afraid as it felt itself and the girls soul being pulled together.

It tried escaping, realizing the girls will to live was stronger than it expected, but the Dark Spirit found it was too late as it and Naruko's soul forcefully merged together.

Suddenly, feeling the dark spirit's presence fade away, yet still feeling it inside her, Naruko didn't have time to think about this as her body impacted the river, before darkness consumed her.

*Later*

'Wh…where am I?' Naruko thought, as her eyes began fluttering open, being met with a sight of the night sky, before she groaned, holding her head in pain.

"Hey, you're awake." Said an unfamiliar voice, getting Naruko's attention.

Turning her head, Naruko saw two men sitting by a fire, both with white hair, icy blue eyes and similar enough features, making Naruko guess that they were brothers. One was wearing a dirty red coat, while the other was either wearing a black, or a really dark blue, coat with neon blue serpent designs.

They both also were carrying swords, the one wearing red was carrying a massive demonic looking sword, while the one in dark blue or black was carrying a smaller sword in a sheathe.

The guy in red was the one who spoke, looking at Naruko, while the other guy simply kept staring into the fire.

Naruko tried saying something, only to cough and gasp from how dry her throat was.

"Right, I guess you could use some water. Here." The guy in red said, pulling out a container of water and handing it to Naruko, with the girl eagerly drinking it to soothe her throat.

"Thank you." Naruko said, her voice still sounding hoarse, and handed the container back.

"No problem, kid. Though if you don't mind, what exactly were you doing, floating in a river?" Asked the red guy.

Hearing the question, Naruko's eyes widened as she remembered what happened. Her village being attacked by those creatures, trying to escape, being chased by one, reaching the cliff before feeling it try and possess her.

Remembering what happened, Naruko began breathing heavily as even now she could still feel the dark spirit's presence inside her, not as strongly as before, but she could feel it!

"If you're worried about those demons, don't be, we already took care of them." Said the guy in blue or black, without even looking at her.

"De-demons?" Naruko asked fearfully.

"Yeah, ugly bastards. Though these ones were different from the ones we're used to, as rather than being created naturally, they're created when a dark spirit inhabits humans, animals, or even plants and rocks. After finding a host, they then transform them into a demon, while also destroying their souls, in the case of humans and other living beings, leaving only empty shells for the dark spirit to inhabit." The guy in red said, with Naruko paling at hearing just what those things were, before the guy in blue finally looked at Naruko.

"But it appears you are an exception. Given the demonic energy we sense in you and your appearance, a dark spirit tried possessing you, but failed." He stated.

"M-my ap-appearance?" Questioned Naruko, as the guy in red drew his large sword and placed it in front of Naruko.

"Yeah, take a look." Said the guy, turning the sword to allow Naruko to catch a glimpse of her reflection.

Looking at her reflection in the sword, Naruko was shocked and afraid when she saw red streaks in her hair, red crimson eyes with slit pupils, and her whisker marks were more jagged.

"Wh-What, what happened to me?" Naruko asked shakily.

"It seems your willpower was strong enough to stop the dark spirit from destroying your soul, completely at least. Instead you were turned into a half-demon." Answered the guy in blue, with a shrug.

"Subtle as always, bro." The guy in red deadpanned, before turning to Naruko.

"Listen kid, I know this is a lot to take in, but believe me when I say, being a half-demon doesn't change who you are, it doesn't make you a monster." He said strongly, with Naruko looking at him in surprise at his words, before nodding slowly, since something was telling her that he was speaking from personal experience.

Though while she was calming down, she still had one question.

"Who are you?" Naruko asked, as the guy in red snapped his fingers.

"Right, I knew I forgot something. The names Dante, kid, and this is my brother, Vergil."

*Timeskip – Eight Years*

"Great, another dead end." Naruko muttered as she entered the museum on Avatar Aang Memorial Island and, at the moment, her current place of residency in Republic City.

Eight years have passed since she met Dante and Vergil, along with becoming a half demon.

After getting properly introduced to the brothers, Naruko also learned they weren't from any of the Four Nations. In fact, they weren't from this world or the Spirit World. From what Dante told her, he and Vergil had been stuck in the Underworld after destroying the Qliphoth, a large demonic tree that was summoned by Vergil's Devil half, Urizen, to gain more power.

It was a very long story.

Anyway, they had spent most of their time simply fighting each other, though not to kill each other anymore, but simply to one up the other. But at some point, during their time there, they had managed to finally escape. However, rather than arrive back in their world, they ended up in this one, not knowing how or why.

For the most part, they simply traveled and learned about the new world they were in, until they came across Naruko and the dark spirits/demons that attacked her village.

After hearing their story, Naruko had asked them to train her, both to learn how to use her new demon half, and because she wanted to make sure what happened to her village didn't happen again anywhere else.

Both the Devils had agreed and for six years Naruko trained under them, learning about her new abilities, swordsmanship, even firearms, the latter of which shocked Naruko when she first saw Ebony & Ivory.

Though during her training, they learned that Naruko's demon half wasn't completely stable, making her prone to fits of anger or going berserk at random times. To fix, this Vergil suggested both he and Dante give her some of their blood, in order to balance out her two halves. Thankfully the blood transfusion worked, with Naruko being more in control of herself, along with turning her hair the same white color as the brothers'. It also had the effect of transforming her arm into what they called a Devil Bringer.

Afterwards, Naruko learned to use all their styles of fighting and using many different types of weapons, more so from Dante given his experience in using Devil Arms, along with even learning Demonic Magic. Finally, it came time for her final test, fighting both Dante and Vergil.

While she wasn't able to beat them, since they were more skilled, powerful and experienced than her, she had successfully proven that she was ready to become a Devil Hunter, after showing her strength and potential. Also, as a reward for proving herself, Vergil had passed on Yamato to her, after seeing how far she had come, while proving that she had the potential to one day rival, if not surpass, him and his brother. While Dante had given her Ebony & Ivory, along with Rebellion, which he had managed to extract from the Devil Sword Dante.

They had then gone their separate ways after that, with Naruko going off to hunt demons and dark spirits, doing so for two years. Most of the time, she took jobs to take care of them, getting paid a lot of money doing so, or she would hunt them down, being able to sense dark spirits, and by default demons, thanks to one merging with her.

Naruko had even managed to create her own versions of Devil Arms, only they weren't simply left behind after she defeats a powerful demon. Instead, Naruko absorbs the power of particularly powerful Demons into her Devil Bringer, which she usually keeps wrapped in bandages, given it tended to freak people out, and when she had enough, she'd channel the stored power into an object, transforming it into a Devil Arm.

She had already collected a couple of them, but she usually preferred using Rebellion, Yamato, along with Ebony & Ivory.

Currently though, Naruko was in Republic City, having come here when she felt the presence of several demons in the city. Unfortunately, with all the people present, she couldn't pinpoint their exact location.

As for why she was staying on the Avatar Aang Memorial Island, specifically the museum under the statue. Well, she was originally going to get an apartment, but on her way to Republic City, she had been attacked by a large group of demons. Apparently, thanks to her killing so many of them, the demons and dark spirits have gotten smarter about avoiding her, or attacking in large groups to kill her, since her Half-Demon Status made them unable to possess her.

Naruko was able to kill them all, though none of them were strong enough to make Devil Arms with. Unfortunately, a couple of them were able to control fire and ended up burning all of her yuan, leaving her completely broke. So, she wasn't able to get a place to stay, and instead, looked for one where she wouldn't be disturbed, eventually settling on the Avatar Aang Memorial Island.

Ironically enough, not long after she arrived in Republic City, Naruko learned that the newest Avatar arrived a few days ago. Though one thing that always made Naruko laugh, is due to her taking up residency on the island, people began thinking it was haunted, with plenty of rumors being made from the result.

Some believed it was spirits appearing in response to the Avatars arrival, others believe it's haunted by the ghosts of past Avatars, there were plenty of rumors and it always made Naruko laugh, when she heard a new one. Not that she minded, as it kept people away, and Naruko would prefer it if no one stuck their nose in her business.

At the moment, she was just coming back from checking on another location, where the demons could be.

While dark spirits merely attacked at random, along with occupying sacred or secluded areas that have been neglected over time. Demons were somewhat more sentient, becoming more aware and intelligent, the longer they existed. Some even were able to disguise themselves as humans to blend in, along with being able to suppress their demonic energy. Even more so, when there were plenty of humans to mask their presence.

So far, Naruko has managed to take out a few demons, but she hasn't managed to locate where they're coming from. The only thing she really had to go off of, were rumors.

'Well, nothing I can really do, but try again tomorrow.' Naruko thought as she went over to the corner of the museum, that she had taken to sleeping in.

*Later*

Naruko wasn't sure how long she was asleep, only that she was abruptly woken up by the sound of screaming.

Immediately sitting up, Naruko scrambled to put her clothes back on, since she slept in her underwear, and putting her bandages around her arm. Though she was still groggy from suddenly being woken up and wanting to hurry and see what was happening. So, she tightened the bandages around her right arm with her teeth, while pulling her blue pants up with her left, before throwing on her burnt orange coat.

Once that was done, she grabbed Rebellion, as well as Ebony & Ivory, then ran to the source the scream, along with fighting from what she heard. Though rather than simply rush in recklessly, Naruko stayed hidden to analyze the situation.

Looking Naruko saw a girl her age, wearing Water Tribe attire, surrounded by twenty-one Equalists, members of an Anti-Bending group led by some guy in a mask named Amon.

'And there's the man, himself.' Naruko thought, seeing Amon stepping out of the shadows and approaching the now restrained girl.

Naruko prepared to jump in only to frown as she felt something…off. Sharpening her senses, Naruko's eyes narrowed as she looked at the Equalists more closely.

'Those aren't humans, they're demons.' Naruko thought, now sensing the Equalists, besides Amon, were demons in disguise.

Sensing, this Naruko drew Ebony & Ivory and took aim.

Before Amon or any of his Chi Blockers could react, they all heard several loud bangs going off, before the former felt a striking pain in his leg, while five Chi Blockers were all shot in the head, leaving only sixteen. Naruko jumped down in front of the bound girl, quickly aiming behind her and shooting the two Equalists restraining her arms, lowering the number down to fourteen.

"Alright boys, who's first?" Naruko asked smirking, just as the remaining Chi Blockers bodies suddenly exploded, revealing the demons hiding underneath.

"Okay, let's rock!" Said Naruko, jumping into the air just as three demons jumped towards her.

Aiming her guns, Naruko shot two of them repeatedly in their heads, before slamming down on the third and sticking Ebony into its mouth and blowing its head off.

'Eleven.' Naruko thought, backflipping and shooting four more demons, lowering the amount further to seven.

She then took aim to cut that number in half, only for one of the demons to bit down on her right arm, making her drop Ivory.

"Wrong arm, ugly." Naruko stated, drawing Rebellion and decapitating the demon.

Naruko then turned to the remaining demons that had now taken up position besides Amon, the Equalist leader not looking shocked or intimidated.

"I'm guessing by your lack of reaction; you knew what they were to begin with." Naruko stated, resting Rebellion on her shoulder.

"Yes and they are proof that my goal of eliminating bending is a righteous one, the spirits themselves are aiding me. And you will pay for interfering Devil Hunter." Amon said, pointing at Naruko, who scoffed at his words.

Demons may have started out as dark spirits, but they ceased to be spirits once they've inhabited hosts and became what they are now. And Amon siding with them shows just how foolish he is, or maybe he does know their true nature and simply doesn't care. Either way, Naruko has no intention of letting them escape.

Unfortunately, before Naruko could take out the rest of the demons and Amon, the Equalist leader threw down a flashbang, blinding Naruko. When her vision cleared, Naruko cursed at seeing they had escaped.

'Well, at least now I know why I've had trouble finding them. If Amon has made a contract with a demon, and most likely a powerful one at that, it's likely he has even more working with him, damn.' Naruko thought, knowing that the ones she just killed were small fry, while sheathing her sword and guns.

Naruko then remembered the girl they had captured, and turned towards her, seeing she was still in the same spot as before, only now she was curled into a ball.

'She must have been terrified.' Naruko thought, feeling worried for the girl, while having heard the rumors that Amon could take away a bender's bending, permanently. She just hoped that the girl hadn't already lost her bending

Walking up to her, Naruko knelt down beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright, they're gone now, you don't have to be afraid." Naruko said gently, only to be surprised when the girl suddenly threw herself at Naruko and began crying.

While surprised, Naruko patted her on the back awkwardly, not being used to comforting people like this.

"Uh…it's okay…you're safe now…" Said Naruko.

Thankfully, the girl soon stopped crying and looked up at Naruko with grateful eyes as she wiped away her tears.

"I-I've never been so scared in my life. I thought he was going to take my bending, and then those…things appeared, I didn't know what to do. Thank you so much. I'm Korra by the way…who are you?" Asked Korra.

"I'm Naruko, freelance Devil Slayer, and I'm glad I could help, Korra." Said Naruko, with Korra pulling away as she looked at the dead demons, while shivering in fear at their appearance.

"What, what are those things? Amon called them spirits, are they?" Korra asked, having never heard of spirits like these.

"They once were. These are what happens when a dark spirit inhabits a human host, animals, or even inanimate objects. They're called demons, and I hunt them." Naruko answered, with Korra paling slightly at learning what these things are, but also curious when Naruko said she hunts them.

"You hunt them?" Asked Korra, with Naruko nodding.

"Yeah, my villages was attacked by dark spirits that either turned everyone into demons, or killed them, ever since then I trained to hunt and kill them." Said Naruko, with Korra nodding slowly and looked away from the dead demons, then back to Naruko.

Though Korra's face immediately turned bright red, and quickly looked up at the ceiling.

"What? Is something wrong?" Naruko asked, seeing Korra suddenly look away from her.

Korra didn't say anything but pointed down at her. Looking, Naruko saw that in her haste to see what was happening, along with still being groggy, she had neglected to put on a shirt or properly pull up her pants, leaving her black bra and panties on full display.

"And?" Naruko asked, looking at Korra with a raised brow, not seeing the problem.

"Yo-you…you're practically naked!" Korra stuttered in embarrassment.

"So? We're both girls, it's nothing neither of us haven't seen before." Said Naruko, not having much shame for such things, given you never know when your clothing could be damaged or destroyed in a fight.

Korra had to admit that Naruko had a point there, but it was still embarrassing, even more so as Korra kept giving quick glances at Naruko's body and had to admit, she looked really good. Though, that thought only made Korra blush brighter.

Thankfully, a distraction came when she heard the familiar sound of a Sky Bison outside.

"Tenzin." Korra said, relieved he was here.

"Who?" Asked Naruko.

"He's a friend, hang on, I'll go get him! Though you might wanna…put on more clothing." Said Korra, giving Naruko one last look, before rushing out the museum.

Watching her go, Naruko couldn't help but giggle lightly, getting the feeling she's going to have a lot of fun teasing Korra.

Though she quickly turned serious and looked at the dead demons. If they were working with Amon and the Equalists, then this just got a lot harder.

'He had twenty-one demons with him here, he likely has even more back at wherever he's hiding, or even scattered around the city. I'm gonna have my hands full with this.' Naruko thought, while going over to her sleeping area to get properly dressed and gather her things.

And something told her that things were only going to get more complicated from here on out.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruko has become a Devil Hunter, after her village was attacked by dark spirits who then possessed and transformed the people and animals into demons, with Naruko trying to escape only to arrive at a dead end and be possessed by a dark spirit. Thankfully, due to her strong will Naruko was able to fight off the possession and instead her soul merged with the dark spirit, turning her into a half demon. Naruko was then found by the original half Devils themselves, Dante and Vergil who have since escaped the underworld after the events of Devil May Cry only to end up in the Four Nations. And after hearing their story, Naruko begins training under them to become a Devil Hunter herself, with her receiving Yamato, Rebellion, and Ebony & Ivory as rewards for impressing them. Now after two years of being a Devil Hunter, Naruko has arrived in Republic City to hunt demons living there, finding out Amon has made a contract with a powerful demon and meeting Korra. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
